Daring do y el Doctor en: La pieza sagrada
by EMVARE
Summary: el doctor whooves empieza a leer una historia de daring do, pero ocurre un accidente con la TARDIS y se mete LITERALMENTE al libro, ahora el doctor y Daring do tendran que resolver el misterio de la Pieza sagrada y salvar el mundo, antes de regresar al doctor devuelta a su mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Daring do y el Dr. Whooves En: la maquina del tiempo**

Todo empezó en ponyville, en una pequeña casa cerca de sweet Apple acres, dentro de esa casa parecía una casa normal, muebles, luz (velas), una biblioteca, una cocina, todo lo que una casa común y corriente. Lo único que no correspondía eran unas escaleras que iban al "Sótano", el cual se encontraba vacío, lo único que estaba ahí era una caseta de policía inglesa, sin embargo, dentro de esa pequeña caseta de policía, había un laboratorio enorme, con una gran maquina en el centro para poder viajar en el tiempo.

-Asistente pásame por favor mi destornillador sónico, lo eh dejado en la cocina- el Doctor le decía a su querida asistente Ditzy doo mejor conocida de cariño como Derpy.

-Claro doc- respondió como siempre derpy saliendo de la TARDIS y dirigiéndose a la cocina, sin embargo al llegar se encontró con algo que no recordaba si estaba ahí o no.

-DOCTOR, doctor- gritó entrando a la TARDIS corriendo.

-¿Que pasa asistente. Trajiste mi destornillador?- dijo el doctor dejando de trabajar un momento y dirigiendo su atención a su asistente.

-Si, tenga- dijo dándole el destornillador, -pero doctor, ¿usted lee cuentos de fantasía?-

-me temo que no entiendo su pregunta asistente, ¿a que se refiere?-

-lo que pasa es que encontré un libro de Daring Do en la cocina-

-oh, bueno si, yo disfruto de una buena lectura, además, ese libro me llamó mucho la atención-

-¿porque?- preguntó derpy

-bueno, ¿usted recuerda asistente, cuando le conté sobre mi vida anterior?-

-¡SI!- respondió derpy feliz.

-bueno, hay una cosa que no le conté, por ejemplo, en mi mundo había algo llamado Cine, ahí podías ver proyecciones e imágenes moviéndose, gente… es decir, ponis actuando como en el teatro, donde transmitían, Películas. –

-ooh, ¡yo quiero ir!- dijo derpy Feliz.

-lo lamento asistente, pero ni siquiera yo sabría como llevarnos a mi mundo anterior, ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí-

-bueno como te decía, en una de esas películas, había una en particular la cual se llamaba; **Indiana Jones, **y era muy parecida a este libro.-

-Wow, entonces el libro le recordó esa película- Dedujo derpy.

-Exacto mi querida asistente, es por eso que quiero leer este libro, ahora, si me disculpas tengo que hacer unas reparaciones a la TARDIS-

-¿ya lo leyó? – pregunto derpy

-no, aun no, pero pienso hacerlo después de esto- le respondió el doctor dándole una sonrisa.

-me alegro de que aun no lo haya leído, dicen que es muy adictivo- dijo derpy poniendo en un buró el libro.

-mmm, ¿adictivo?- si algo había caracterizado al doctor, era su curiosidad, y siempre se ha sentido intrigado por las adicciones, no como drogas o alcohol, si no a las adicciones de la computadora o de libros, y este fue ese caso.

El doctor dejó su trabajo a un lado y galopó a gran velocidad hacia el libro, lo tomó con su boca, ya que para el era físicamente imposible tomarlo con sus pesuñas.

Se sentó en un sillón en la sala de su casá y comenzó a leer.

**Daring do y la pieza sagrada**

**En esta aventura Daring do se encontraba con su compañero Traitor Liar, daring lo había conocido en la universidad donde ella daba clases de historia, ese sujeto no le inspiraba confianza, sin embargo era experto en arqueología y eso le resultaba muy útil.**

**Ambos compañeros entraron en la pirámide en la que encontraba la pieza sagrada que necesitaban, según el gobierno, el poder de esa pieza podría acabar con la guerra, es por eso que daring estaba aun más preocupada, si esa cosa tenía demasiado poder, es seguro que haya trampas en esa maldita pirámide, y de las difíciles.**

**Ambos ponis se adentraron en la pirámide y apenas tocar la entrada, miles de dardos empezaron a salir por los lados, daring pudo arreglárselas para salir de esa y salvar al doctor Liar.**

**Ya dentro de la pirámide, ambos se tuvieron que enfrentar con mil y un cosas entre ellas dardos paralizantes, leones, y lo que para daring fue lo peor, SERPIENTES, si a algo ella le tenia miedo, eran las serpientes.**

-JAJAJA- el doctor no pudo contener sus carcajadas, era exactamente igual a Indiana Jones, todo incluso lo de las serpientes.

Dejó de leer un rato, ya era medianoche y no se dio cuenta, ese libro si que era adictivo, además su historia te atrapa.

Mejor el doctor se fue a dormir, mañana no tenia nada que hacer, pues no necesitaba el dinero del todo, para comer podía comer pasto o incluso comer un poco de carne a escondidas, se sentía mal por hacerlo ya que para los ponis era canibalismo, sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daring do y el Dr. En; la maquina del tiempo (parte 2)**

El doctorse había despertado a la mañana siguiente, No se podía sacar de la cabeza el qué le ocurriría a daring do, quería saber que le había pasado en esa pirámide, tal vez no lo había logrado, algo muy ilógico, después de todo, el libro apenas empezaba.

Bajó las escaleras y se llevo el libro a la TARDIS, no quería que nadie la distrajera, y en ese pueblo era muy difícil, ya que habían canciones de la nada sonando desde afuera y miles de maldades y distintas cosas se llevaban a cabo cada dia.

Se sento en una silla en frente de su maquna del tiempo y espacio.

Empezó a leer;

**Daring do y traitor liar habían logrado llegar a donde estaba la pieza, era una hermosa pieza, mas bien parecía un rombo pequeño flotando arriba de un muro el cual parecía conectado a la pieza de alguna forma u otra.**

**El arqueólogo traitor se le adelantó a daring activando asi una trampa, daring hizo una mueca de cansancio, y sacó al arqueólogo de la sala antes de que se hiciera daño,**

**Daring esquivaba los dardos que aparecían de las paredes con mucha flexibilidad, mas no facilidad, un dardo le logro dar en la pierna y cayó al suelo, milagrosamente cayo en un lugar que no estaba al alcance de los dardos, sacó su latigo y lo arrojo asi amarrando la piedra sagrada y atrayéndola a ella.**

**Ella y el arqueólogo salieron de esa habitación y empezaron a correr, sin embargo en su camino se encontraron con un pozo muy grande para saltarlo, daring logro arrojar una cuerda y arrojó la piedra hacia el otro lado del hoyo, el arqueólogo fue a balancearse con la cuerda.**

**-bien, ahora pasame la cuerda rapido- grio daring al arqueólogo**

**-lo siento , pero el fragmento ahora es mio- dijo el arqueólogo arojando la cuerda al pozo.**

**-MALDITO TRAIDOR- Grito daring mientras el arqueólogo se alejaba trotando.**

**-hijo de…- dijo sacando su latigo –jaja, vaya idiota- acto seguido amarro su latigo encima del hoyo y se balancio a salvo.**

**-listo-**

**Sin embargo acto después una gigante roca estaba rodando justo detrás de ella.**

**-Rayos rayos rayos- murmuraba mientras corria por su vida**

**Después de algunos minutos de correr, logro evadir a la gran Roca**

**Empezó a caminar buscando alguna salida, después de algunos minutos encontró una, la misma por donde había entrado, y vio algo que la sorprendió, el arqueólogo, yacia muerto en la entrada, unos dardo lo habían atravesado –vaya idiota-**

**Le quitó la piedra y salió de la pirámide.**

-bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-hola doc, llego a tiempo- dice derpy entrando a TARDIS

El doctor simplemente le asintió y le dio el libro

-Ten ponlo porfavor en algún lugar- le dijo el doctor dándole el libro e intentando conentrarce en la TARDIS, la maquina había estado fallando y no quería viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, su función exacta y se negaba cumplirla, eso debía arreglarlo pronto.

Derpy por mientras puso el libro de daring do encima de la maquina del tiempo, grave error.

-bueno doc, por mientras de que used hace eso con la maquina del tiempo, yo voy a comprar muffins-

-si, esta bien, gracias asistente-

-adios doc-

-adios asistente-

Mientras derpy salía, el doctor decidió dar un vistaso a la maquina del tiempo, jalando la palanca para ver que era lo que salió mal.

Sin embargo, en ese justo momento la maquina NO falló, funcionó a la perfeccion, el doctor se puso feliz, había logrado reparar la maquina del tiempo y sin mover un solo dedo, bueno, si tuviera dedos no los hubiera movido.

Sin embargo el doctor notó algo justo cuando la maquina estaba empezando a cambiar la realidad y el tiempo, EL LIBRO DE DARING DO ESTABA ENCIMA DE LA MAQUINA.

-no no NO!- el doctor gritaba intentando quitar el libro, inútilmente, la realidad, el espacio y tiempo habían cambiado, el doctor cambiaria de tiempo y espacio según lo decidieran los amos del tiempo.

La TARDIS empezó a temblar, sacó fuego, sacó aire, sacó muchas cosas y sacó al doctor de su timepo, en lo que la TARDIS se agitaba el doctor se cayó al suelo y se desmayó, NEGRO solo eso vio el doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daring do y el Dr. En: el fragmento sagrado**

Daring do había logrado salir de esa maldita pirámide junto con la piedra sagrada, sin embargo su alivio no duró mucho, ya que afuera de dicha pirámide la esperaban unos nativos, nativos manipulados por un líder.

-Ahuitzotl- se dijo así misma daring recordando a su enemigo -¿piensas que podras quitarme este fragmento? Esto es demasiado peligroso como para que caiga en tus manos-

-oh, daring do, no me importa, ¿te crees que no conozco su poder?, es por su poder que la quiero y ¡así dominar el mundo! JAJAJAJAJA- se reía su enemigo mortal con total locura invadiendo el ambiente

-ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE LA DARÉ-

-bueno, no tendrás otra opción- dijo haciendo señas a los nativos –entregame el fragmento, o muere de la forma más dolorosa posible-

Daring bufó, sabia que no había otra escapatoria, podría ser una aventurera famosa y reconocida en el mundo, sin embargo no quería morir, no sin antes poder cumplir todos sus sueños.

-Esta bien, aquí tienes- se quejaba daring, sin embargo no había otra salida.

Daring do, con cuidado lanzó el fragmento hacia las manos de Ahuitzotl, sin embargo, cuando la pieza iba a medio camino en el aire… UNA MALDITA CASETA DE POLICIA APARECIO DE LA NADA INTERPONIENDOCE ENTRE LA PIEDRA Y AHUITZOTL HACIENDO QUE LA PIEDRA CHOCARA CON LA MAQUINA.

-QUE RAYOS- se pregunto Ahuitzotl

Los nativos, asustados por ver una maquina aparecer de la nada empezaron a correr apresuradamente dejando a Ahuitzotl solo.

-VUELVAN COBARDES- gritaba ahuitzotl enojado

Daring solo se quedó ahí mirando a la maquina del tiempo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad de escapar de ahí con el fragmento.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Donde estoy?- dijo el doctor saliendo de la TARDIS, se había despertado minutos antes, ahora no sabía donde demonios se encontraba.

-¿Donde estoy?- Preguntó el Doctor saliendo de la TARDIS -¿Qué es esto?- dijo recogiendo el fragmento sagrado que había topado con la TARDIS

-RAPIDO, TOMA EL FRAGMENTO Y SIGUEME- dijo daring apresurada

El doctor rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la TARDIS lo había enviado al libro de Daring do que su asistente había puesto encima de la maquina del tiempo.

-RAPIDO- apresuro daring do

-eh… si- respondió el doctor corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡ME VENGARE DARING DO!- Gritaba ahuitzotl enojado e impotente

Los dos ponis corrian por la selva, uno detrás de otro, Daring tenia aun muchas dudas de aquel poni que había aparecido de la nada, sin embargo tenia muchas cosas que hacer como para preguntarle ahora, en medio del bosque, seguían corriendo, con temor que los nativos vuelvan, hasta que lograron divisar una avioneta, la avioneta con el piloto que había traido a Daring do a aquella isla.

-hey daring, ¿lograste conseguir esa cosa?- grito el piloto desde el avión

-Si, despega rapido- respondió daring subiendoce al avión –sube- ordenó al doctor, que sin saber nada sobre lo que debía hacer solamente obedeció, el no era de obedecer ordenes, sin embargo no sabia nada aun de ese mundo, no le convenía hacerse de enemigos tan rápidamente.

-¿Quién es este sujeto?, ¿donde está el arqueólogo?- preguntaba el piloto encendiendo el avión.

-no lo se, y ese maldito me traicionó, esta muerto- respondió daring abrochándose el cinturón -AAAAAAAAAAAAAH- gritó asustada, -¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacando una serpiente del aciento.

-es mi mascota, ¿no la habías visto?- respondió y preguntó el piloto empezando a volar.

-hubiera preferido no hacerlo, las aborresco-

El doctor no pudo reprimir una risa, si. eso era exactamente como indiana jones.

**Continuará…**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews, ojalá sigan comentando la historia, díganme que les parece**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daring do y el Dr. En: La pieza sagrada**

Daring do y el doctor habían logrado escapar de aquel infierno en la selva, ahora daring tenia que volver a la universidad, tenia que dar clases, además, debía entregar el fragmento sagrado que se supone podía acabar con la guerra en el mundo.

-disculpe señorita- interrumpió sus pensamientos el doctor -¿usted es daring do?, la señorita de los libros- el ya lo sabia sin embargo quería estar completamente seguro

-eh, jeje si señor- respondió daring apenada, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo –eh disculpe, yo no he escrito ningún libro, ¿me podría decir a que se refiere?-

-eh, bueno es una larga historia señorita, en realidad no soy de por aquí-

-bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo, de aquí a la universidad, ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome quien rayos eres?-

-yo… soy el doctor-

-¿el doctor?, ¿el doctor que?- pregunto confundida daring

-solo el doctor, no recuerdo mi nombre, solo sé que es el doctor-

-oh, bueno… un placer, soy daring do, soy exploradora, arqueóloga y profesora universitaria, mucho gusto doctor-

-un placer, en serio, entonces ¿nos dirigimos a alguna universidad?-

-exacto doctor, tengo que dar un par de clases y además entregar este fragmento, se supone que acabe con la guerra en el mundo, ojala esté en manos adecuadas-

-supongo que lo esta en este instante, espero que no caiga en manos equivocadas-

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

-muy buenas tardes clase, hoy veremos historia, sacen sus bolígrafos y sus apuntes, tenemos mucho que ver por hoy- decía daring a su clase en la universidad mientras el doctor esperaba fuera del salón de clases

-disculpe señor, ¿usted conoce a la señorita daring?-

-eh, si señor, ¿Por qué pregunta?- respondió el doctor aun un poco nervioso conociendo ese mundo alguien podría matarlo de un plomazo en ese mismo instante.

-bueno, necesitamos que le avise que hemos llegado para recoger el fragmento-

-oh, si, ahora mismo la localizo-

-perfecto, nosotros estaremos en ese cuarto, para que le avise-

-si señor-

Acto seguido después de que los hombres trajeados se metieran al cuarto señalado el doctor entro al salón de clases.

Todos se le quedaron viendo al doctor, después de interrumpir la clase, daring, que se encontraba de traje con gafas solo lo volteó a ver.

-eh, señorita daring, unos hombres la buscan-

-oh, si, esta bien, doctor ¿podría quedarse cuidando la clase? Usted es doctor, puede darles alguna lección-

-eh, esta bien señorita, déjelo en mis man… pezuñas-

Después de eso, daring salió del salón y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban los hombres a los que debía entregarle el fragmento.

**En el salón de clases**

Todos estaban inquietos, hablando, algunos arriba de los asientos ¿bailando? E incluso algunos peleando.

-eh, disculpen… oigan, estoy a cargo…- intentaba hablar pero el ruido era muy fuerte.

El doctor no tuvo mejor idea que sacar su destornillador sónico y hacer un ruido chirriante con este para que todos se callaran, lo cual funcionó

-bien, mucho mejor-

-usted no es profesor, no debería darnos ordenes, solo debe quedarse ahí sentado y no hacer nada.- dijo un estudiante, al parecer el mas listo de todos, tenia chaleco verde y lentes

-¿Qué dijiste?, disculpa, pero si alguien en esta escuela esta capacitado para enseñarles algo de provecho, ahora todos siéntense, voy a poner aprueba sus mentes.-

** En la sala**

-esta bien señorita daring, todo esta perfecto, nos trajo el fragmento y no tardo ni siquiera 3 días, la felicito, otros hubieran caído en tentación de quedársela y dominar el mundo- se rió el hombre trajeado

-bueno, de echo, el hombre que me consiguió para acompañarme me traicionó, quiso quedárselo-

-Rayos, era de mis mejores arqueólogos, ¿Dónde esta ahora?-

-muerto, no pudo cruzar una trampa de esa pirámide-

-pobre tipo, sin embargo, era un traidor, se merecía eso y más-

Daring solo podía agachar la cabeza, no le gustaba que gente muriera, sin embargo ese tipo la traicionó, y pagó el precio, no se podía hacer nada.

-lo has hecho bien, pero me temo que te tengo otra misión- le dijo el hombre trajeado

-¿Que?,¿ pero que más pueden querer, ya les traje la pieza, que no son invencibles ya?- Preguntó daring contrariada.

-no, aun no lo somos, la pieza no funciona así, no funciona sola, necesita una parte, es como una base, ahí pones la pieza y esta brilla brindándote todo el poder que quieras, y la inmortalidad, es por eso que te lo pedimos a ti y a nadie más-

Daring do se lo pensó por un momento, no podía negar que eso la intrigaba, siempre desde pequeña le había encantado la aventura, y esa era su oportunidad perfecta de poder tener la aventura de su vida

-lo haré- respondió porfin daring do después de pensárselo seriamente.

El señor sonrió

-perfecto señorita daring, le conseguiremos un compañero para esta nueva aventu…-

-No no, ya tengo uno- interrumpió daring al señor

-en ese caso señorita, puede volver a su clase, la llamaremos cuando todo esté listo-

-muchas gracias-

Daring do, después de hablar con el señor volvió a su clase, pero al abrir la puerta encontró al doctor explicando alguna clase de operación en el pizarrón, todos sus alumnos, la mayotia con la cabeza agachada y tapando sus oídos, otros llorando.

-¡MI VIDA ES UNA MISERIA!- Gritó uno

-SOY ESTUPIDO, NO SOY MÁS QUE UN GUSANO ESTUPIDO- Gritó el niño que tiempo atrás había cuestionado al doctor

-no, alumnos, solo es cuestión de practica y podrán entender como viajar por el tiempo y el espacio- explicaba tranquilamente el doctor mientras seguía explicando, sin embargo apenas dijo media palabra y todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón de clases tapándose los oídos y llorando de desesperación.

-¡CALLENLO!- Gritaban todos saliendo del aula.

-oh, cielos- suspiro daring limpiando sus anteojos y acomodándose el fleco de su pelo con un soplido.

-doctor, tenemos que encontrar una pieza, usted me acompañará-

-¿eh?, esta bien, solo déjeme terminar de explicar este… oh, todos se han ido-

-Jajajaja- daring no pudo contener la risa

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada (parte 5)**

Ambos; Daring y el doctor se encontraban fuera de la universidad, daring do le había explicado al doctor que tenían que ir a la selva nuevamente para encontrar la pieza faltante en el fragmento sagrado, el doctor, ya entendiendo la trama de la historia aceptó.

-¡TAXI!- gritó daring pidiendo una carreta tirada de otros ponis, tenían que viajar mucho y necesitaban hablar, aclarar las cosas, y seria muy incomodo hablar de eso si no es sentado.

Un taxi paró justo en frente de ellos, el doctor le cedió el paso a daring primero caballerosidad ante todo, daring subió al taxi y seguido de eso el doctor se subió.

-al aeropuerto por favor- pidió daring, acto seguido los ponis machos empezaron a cabalgar rápidamente hacia el destino.

-¿hay aeropuertos aqui?- preguntó el doctor a daring confuso

-claro, ¿de donde vienes?-

-bueno, de un lugar parecido a este, sin embargo en el mundo de donde vengo antes que este no había aeropuertos- sonrió el doctor

-entiendo, ¿y como has llegado hasta aquí?, digo, ya me dijiste que viajaste por el tiempo y el espacio. Pero no me dijiste como, por favor sácame la dudas- pidió daring al doctor

-bueno, mira, yo soy un poni- le dijo el doctor a Daring

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-quiero decir que yo no vengo de este mundo, la TARDIS mi maquina del tiempo me trajo a este sitio, he intentado volver a mi mundo, sin embargo no lo he logrado, así que en el mundo poni ya me instale e intento vivir como un poni, cosa que no es fácil-

-entonces me estas diciendo que tu antes no eras un poni, ¿Qué eras exactamente?-

-¿has visto monos en la selva?- preguntó el doctor

-eh, si-

-bueno, era como ellos, pero más grande, sin pelo en el cuerpo, solo en la cabeza, y con ropa-

-oh… me estas diciendo que eres un mono- dijo daring.

-si, algo asi, pero podía hablar y… bueno, no se como explicarlo-

-bien, me sacaste de dudas… creo, mira ya llegamos-

-perfecto, tu serás mi nueva asistente en lo que veo como llegar al lugar de donde vine- dijo el doctor cediéndole el paso a daring para que baje primero.

-YO? Seré tu asistente?, más bien, TU serás mi asistente, me ayudaras a buscar la reliquia, eres mi asistente y ayudante.- dijo daring poniendo fin al asunto

-Esta bien, esta bien, seré tu asistente- el doctor no quería iniciar una pelea, después de todo gracias a ella el había sobrevivido a la selva, el doctor podía razonar con cualquier soldado o alienígena, sin embargo los nativos simplemente no podían entender y preferían atacar sería mejor mantenerse junto a daring, después de todo, según sus libros ella ha salido de muchos peligros, además casi siempre tenia un acompañante, y según lo que le había dicho derpy ellos siempre salían con vida, no?

-Rapido asistente, tenemos que tomar un vuelo a las amazonas,, y eso si que será largo-

-eh, si ya voy- respondió el doctor adelantándose

-bien, solo tenemos que pasar por el detector de metales, quítese todo lo de metal que tenga – explicó daring al doctor

-Se lo que es un detector de metales- respondió el doctor quitándose su reloj y sacando su destornillador sónico.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó daring

-es mi destornillador sónico-

-¿que?- preguntó daring confundida

-mi destornillador sónico, sirve para muchas cosas, inicialmente lo uso para abrir puertas, pero también puede hackear computadoras, o puede cortar cualquier cosa con su laser, aunque también puede ser un arma-

-¡ARMA!- gritó un guardia obeso

Acto seguido todos los guardias taclearon al doctor y lo empezaron a golpear, deteniéndolo

-está bien señores, viene conmigo- explico daring do a los guardias

Ellos voltearon a ver y de inmediato se quitaron del doctor que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

-lo lamento señorita daring, pero hay que estar alerta-

-entiendo, vamos doctor, tenemos un vuelo que tomar-

-eh… si, ya… ya voy- dijo el doctor mareado

**En el avión**

Daring do y el doctor se encontraban sentados juntos en un sillón del asiento, el doctor del lado de la ventana, tenía curiosidad como era el relieve del mundo poni desde la vista de un avión

-¿Por qué esta tan interesado en ver por la ventana?, solo son nubes con algunos pajaros- pregunto y comento daring al doctor

-señorita daring, como ya le eh dicho, no estoy muy conciente del mundo poni, quiero ver el relieve, como son los continentes y países, no he tenido tiempo de estudiar eso en mi estadía en poniville-

-¿Poniville?, que es eso?-

-mi antigua ciudad, es donde yo estaba antes de aquí, allá tengo muchas cosas, una casa, una asistente, sin embargo no he tenido tiempo de hacer amigos, bueno, el echo de que soy inmortal no ayuda mucho-

-¡¿eres inmortal?!- preguntó daring do sorprendida

-bueno, técnicamente no, cuando muero, me regenero, es como si fuera inmortal, sin embargo tendría que ver morir a mis amigos si es que ellos están vivos cuando yo muera.-

-puedo entenderlo, sin embargo, tengo una duda, ¿Cuál es tu planeta de origen?-

-bien, mi planeta de origen se llama Gallifrey, de ahí es de donde vengo, bueno daring, me gustaría responder todas tus preguntas, pero quiero dormir un poco, eh estado haciendo muchas cosas en este dia y quisiera cerrar ojo por un momento-

-claro, no importa, creo que haré lo mismo, será un viaje largo y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer cuando lleguemos-

Y asi, ambos empezaron a dormir, el doctor mirando hacia la ventana y daring en su hombro, tenían un largo viaje y una gran aventura por delante.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada**

El doctor ya había despertado hace mas de tres minutos, daring al parecer seguía dormida, el doctor estaba medio confundido, ¿no se supone que los aventureros debían tener el sueño ligero?, pero bueno, en un mundo lleno de ponis multicolores ya no se puede esperar mucha lógica.

El doctor se encontraba mirando a daring, se veía inconvenientemente vulnerable, de hecho, ella estaba recargada en su hombro, el doctor, a pesar de haber vivido muchos años, ninguna mujer había estado tan cerca de él, derpy no contaba, ella no respetaba espacios personales, daring le parecía alguien más cuerda, supongo que se avergonzaría si se llegase a despertar en ese instante, decidió mejor no pensar mucho en eso, seguro pensaría que fue él el que la puso en su hombro y se enojaría con el, eso no le convenía.

-eh… señorita daring, estamos llegando, despierte- intentó despertarla el doctor

-¿eh?- balbuceó daring incorporándose –oh, eh… gracias-

Daring se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba con el doctor

-está bien que me deje dormir doctor, pero no se aproveche- le dijo daring a doctor riéndose entre dientes

-no, no es lo que parece, usted durmió, después yo, y así quedamos por azares del destino, no me culpe a mi, culpe a la gravedad.-

Daring rió

-mire, ya casi llegamos-

El avión aterrizó en un aeropuerto cerca de las amazonas, era un centro turístico, la mayoría de los animales no atacaban a los ponis, después de todo, la mayoría podía hablar.

Daring y el doctor salieron del avión y se dedicaron a investigar por los alrededores del pueblo sobre las piezas, seguramente algunos pueblerinos sabían algo sobre ellas.

-disculpe señorta… eh, disculpe señor, alguien me podría decir sobre…- el doctor intentaba hablar con las personas que pasaban por la calle, sin embargo no le hacían caso.

-doctor, estas personas no hablan nuestro idioma-

-¿que?, también hay diferentes idiomas en este mundo?-

-claro doctor, por lo que me ha contado, solamente nuestras apariencias y habilidades son distinas a las de ustedes-

-me he dado cuenta- respondió el doctor –entonces ¿Qué idioma hablan?-

-no lo se, ¿se sorprendería que si le dijera que nunca eh venido aqui?- le dijo daring

-si, lo haría-

-bueno… sorpresa-

-je, necesitamos un traductor, seguramente hay alguno aquí en la recepción del aeropuerto, déjeme buscarlo señorita- le dijo el doctor mientras entraba la aeropuerto daring lo esperó sentada en un banco.

-señorita daring, que milagro que la encuentro aqui- dijo un poni trajeado

-Rayos, ¿Qué haces aquí Stalker?- preguntó daring irritada, ese chico siempre la acosaba,

-solo pasaba por aquí-

-si claro, seguramente me seguiste desde América-

-NO, no, esta ves solo pasaba por aquí- dijo excusándose nervioso –sabes, por aquí venden una comida china muy…- fue interrumpido por el doctor que acababa de salir del aeropuerto.

-bien, al parecer encontraste un traductor, ¿como se llama?- dijo interrumpiendo el doctor, al parecer había encontrado uno, que caminaba tras el

-no, no es un traductor, es solo un potro de por ahi- dijo daring

-NO SOY UN POTRO, cumpliré catorce este año-

-si aja, ¿doctor quien es el?- preguntó daring

-él no me quiere decir su nombre, sin embargo habla español y quechua, uno de los idiomas en perú-

-bien, pero preguntale su nombre, no podemos confiar en alguien si nisiquiera sabemos su nombre- explicó daring diciéndole al doctor que le pidiera su nombre

-lo intentaré… oye, amigo, por favor, solo dame tu nombre no te pido otra cosa, solo un apodo, al menos- sin embargo el peruano no respondió bien, de echo, salió corriendo gritando.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-no… no lo sé- respondió el doctor confundido, -mejor seguimos el camino, además, no solo hablan quechua en este país, además de eso hablan español, de echo, es el idioma que domina aquí-

-esta bien, podemos seguir, eh… niño, mejor vé a casa, esto es muy peligroso- le dijo daring, intentando ser lo mas amable posible

-pero quiero ir-

-estamos consientes amigo, pero esto en realidad es muy peligros para tí-

el niño se fue resignado

-por fin, no quería que ese niño nos estuviera molestando todo el viaje-

-parece buen chico- dice el doctor

-lo parece-

-mejor avanzamos, no creo poder resistir mas sin poder comer un buen emparedado de diente de leon-dijo el doctor empezando a caminar hacia el aeropuerto

Sin embargo, dentro del aeropuerto, muchos hombres trajeados buscaban a daring do.

-AL SUELO TODOS, ENTREGEN A DARING DO O LOS MATAMOS A TODOS- gritó uno de los hombres apuntando con una escopeta a un poni inocente

-aquí estoy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- salió daring a defensa de las personas que estaban siendo amenazadas

-¡ES DARING DO, A ELLA!-

Acto seguido todos empezaron a disparar hacia daring do y el doctor

-A CUBIERTO DOCTOR- indicó daring al doctor mientras se cubría con un muro, el doctor se cubrió de las balas en el mismo muro, detrás de daring.

Las balas no atravesaban el muro, eso era bueno, sin embargo tanto daring como el doctor se sentían preocupados de lo que le pudiese pasar a la gente

-doctor, tenemos que hacer algo, alguna bala le podría dar a algún transeúnte inocente- le explicó daring al doctor

-lo sé, espera, tengo una idea- dijo sacando su destornillador sónico, con el se dirigió a la computadora del aeropuerto que se encontraba justo arriba de ellos, con su destornillador sónico hackeó la computadora y llamó a la policía, además, teniendo acceso a la computadora central, hizo que la alarma de incendios se encendiera haciendo que cayera agua por todos lados.

-RAYOS, MI ARMA ESTÁ MOJADA- gritó enfurecido un hombre de los terroristas

-LA MIA TAMBIEN, ¡NO FUNCIONA!-

-bien pensado doctor, ahora podemos salir de aqui- dijo daring

-gracias, prefiero evitar peleas-

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía-

Dicho esto ambos salieron corriendo del aeropuerto, los hombres trajeados buscándolos entre todos, sin embargo, no los encontraron, después llegó la policía, arrestando a los hombres que no pudieron salir del aeropuerto.

Ambos, daring y el doctor, se aventuraron a la selva del amazonas, en perú. Ambos tendrán que sobrevivír y buscar la pieza que falta, mientras la organización de mafia de perú quiere detenerlos y quitarles la pieza para fines malignos.

**Continuará…**

**Agradesco los reviews, acerca del romance, vendrá pronto, sin embargo, no olviden que este fic es mas de acción y aventura, un saludo departe de mi y mi amigo imaginario que me da las ideas de los capítulos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada**

Ambos ponis se encontraban caminando por el bosque, sin un mapa, comida o un poco de agua, estaban totalmente perdidos, no es que sea la primera vez para daring, sin embargo casi siempre ella tenia un mapa, no se esperaba ese giro tan repentino en el aeropuerto, ahora sabia que tenían que estar con los ojos abiertos si querían sobrevivir.

-debemos buscar agua- dijo el doctor mientras seguía caminando

-lo sé, pero también necesitamos un mapa, no podremos encontrar la reliquia sin un mapa-

-bueno, y esa reliquia, ¿te dijeron donde podría estar?- pregunto el doctor

-me dijeron que en algún lugar del corazón de las amazonas, tenemos que ir hayá, supongo que seria el centro de esta selva-

-entonces debemos apresurarnos, no dudo que esas personas que nos intentaron matar también quieren la reliquia-dedujo el doctor

-además, ellos de seguro sí tienen un mapa-

Ambos siguieron caminando, tenían que llegar rápidamente al corazón de las amazonas, tenían poco tiempo, además el doctor también tenia la preocupación de el qué le había pasado a su maquina del tiempo TARDIS.

**En otro universo (mundo real)**

Derpy se encontraba preocupada por el doctor, hace unos días que había desaparecido junto a la TARDIS, ella había ido a traer muffins y el doctor de repente desapareció cuando llegó, ella sabía que algo malo estaba pasando en la TARDIS, sin embargo tal vez el doctor se fue a viajar en el tiempo, tal vez había logrado hacer funcionar a la TARDIS, o tal vez hubo un error y la TARDIS lo envió a un universo paralelo distinto a el suyo. Tal vez a algún libro… -que tontería- se reprendió derpy, tenia que buscar la manera de saber donde estaba el doctor, y solo conocía a una poni que podría ayudarla.

-TWILIGHT- gritaba derpy mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus cascos.

-¿Qué pasa derpy?- abrió la puerta twilight, se encontraba estudiando, sin embargo tenia tiempo de sobra, después de todo, ya había leído casi todos los libros de su biblioteca.

-el doctor desapareció. Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a buscarlo-

-bueno, ¿Cómo que desapareció?- preguntó twilight

-SI, la TARDIS no está y el tampoco-

-¿TARDIS? Que es eso-

-¡su maquina del tiempo!-

-¿tiene una maquina del tiempo?-

-AAH, OLVIDALO- gritó derpy desesperada y salió volando de ahí, debía buscar al doctor, no tenia tiempo de responder preguntas.

**En el mundo de daring**

-¡JEFE!, perdimos la señal, estamos perdidos- grito preocupado un poni cazador

-CALLESE!, se exactamente en que situación estamos-

-¿en que situación estamos?-

-…- el jefe miró hacia todos lados buscando al parecer algún rastro de camino o civilización, pero nada

-…perdidos-

Todos suspiraron, sabían que debieron traer un mapa, sin embargo el jefe creyó que el GPS funcionaria mejor, gran error

-bien, ubiquémonos, estamos en las amazonas, en algún lugar de Perú, tenemos armas, comida y agua como para dos semanas, solo tenemos que encontrar la pieza antes que daring y su extraño compañero la encuentren, ¿entendido?- decía el Capitán

-Si señor- repitieron todos al unísono

El capitán, era un poni fuerte, piel gris y cabello café ojos celestes, sus jefes le ordenaron buscar la pieza sagrada y traérsela, el estaba consiente del poder de la pieza sagrada, no estaba seguro de lo que sus jefes tienen planeado hacer con la pieza, poco le importaba, lo único que le importaba era averiguar quien era el extraño sujeto que acompañaba a daring, algo en ese sujeto le llamaba la atención.

Los cazadores habían ya hecho un campamento, estaba obscureciendo y tenían mucho por hacer, seria mejor descansar.

-oigan, ¿Qué piensan del capitán?, ese maldito esta descansando en su tienda de campaña- susurraba un cazador, les encantaba hablar de su capitán a sus espaldas.

-no lo se, yo eh oído que es marica-

-no, no es marica, el maldito es bisexual, a ese sujeto le gustan tanto machos como hembras-

-vaya enfermo-

-tienen razón, mejor cuidémonos de el, poco falta para que nos invite a su tienda de campaña y no haga…-

-MENDEZ,¡MUEVE TU CULO HACIA ESTE LUGAR!- gritó desde su tienda de campaña el capitan

-se los dije, ni modo Méndez, te toca-

-mierda, solo espero que no intente nada raro con mis cosas-

-AHORA- grito desde su tienda de campaña el capitán

-¡en camino señor!-

Cuando Mendez llego a la tienda de campaña del capitán lo vió sentado en la obscuridad, parecía mas calmado

-porfavor Mendez, dígale a esos gusanos que no hables estupideces de mi- dijo tranquilamente el capitán –¿Entenidido?-

Mendez había escuchado y se había dado cuenta que lo había escuchado todo, se maldijo a si mismo, sin embargo se alivió de no haber dicho nada

-eh… si si señor-

-señor que- preguntó el capitán

-¡Señor capitán jack harkness!-

-bien, retirate-

**Continuara…**

**Confuso no?, no se preocupen, pronto se explicara todo, recuerden que la historia no ha acabado.**

**Les pediré de favor por primera vez que dejen reviews, es como una droga para los que escriben.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunes de Chapter**

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada**

Daring do y el doctor se encontraban en una cueva, había anochecido ya y estar en la obscuridad podía ser muy peligroso sin linternas o un mapa

-menos mal que hemos podido encontrar leña- dijo el doctor sentado a lado de la fogata que habían encendido

-si, no fue fácil, y menos con ese maldito oso que casi nos mata, pero valió la pena-

-si, si no nos estaríamos congelando, estamos al menos a 12 grados bajo cero- dijo colocando algunas plantas en orden para que estén en forma de cama y diciéndole a daring que se acueste

-gracias doctor. Usted siempre caballeroso-

-no es nada señorita daring-

-si quiere… ya sabe, puede acostarse también, no tengo problemas-

-bueno… no podría, soy débil con las insinuaciones-

-no es una insinuación, solo digo que si no duerme bien hoy, mañana no podrá caminar mucho, y eso nos atrasaría-

Daring tenia razón, debían caminar mucho, y estar cansado no ayudaría presisamente mucho, sin embargo, tenia que recordar que daring do, a los ojos de un poni, es atractiva, y eso no podía controlarlo mucho, después de un tiempo como poni empezó a ver a las ponis atractivas, algo zopfilico de su parte, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenia que resignarse a vivir con y como un poni en ese mundo de ponis

-bueno, tienes razon-

El doctor se acostó a lado de daring do, ambos sobre algunas plantas cortadas, daban la sensación de una cama 100% natural, de echo lo era, y usaban una gran hoja como cobija, era comodo y algo caliente, la temperatura solo podía bajar.

El doctor y daring se encontraban de frente, el doctor hubiera preferido voltearse pero eso seria muy grosero, después de todo ella lo había invitado a dormir con ella

Daring lo abrasó

-DARING, ¿Qué… que haces?- preguntó confuso y nervioso el doctor

-la temperatura está bajando, tenemos que mantenernos calientes y esta hoja no ayuda mucho- respondió daring también con ejes de nerviosismo pero determinación

-bueno, ciertamente debemos mantenernos calientes, solo espero no calentarme de manera errónea-

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- preguntó daring comprendiendo

-Nada… nada, solo, intentemos dormir-

-bien, solo no intentes nada extraño don Juan-

Y asi, el doctor y daring durmieron, el doctor abrasándola y daring dormida plácidamente, tenían un largo camino que recorrer y su camino apenas comienza.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Vamos doctor, tenemos que seguir- apuraba daring desde afuera de la cueva

-ya voy, solo déjeme termino de arreglarme la corbata- dijo el doctor arreglandoce la corbata, era difícil hacerlo sin manos, sim embargo quería conservar un poco de humanidad

-no entiendo porque te pones esa cosa, ni siquiera se ve bien-

-lo que pasa es que me gusta conservar algo de mi vida pasada, y yo siempre usaba esta cosa en mi vida pasada- explicó el doctor

-puedo entenderlo, bueno, vámonos, tenemos un largo camino que recorer-

**En el mundo real**

Derpy no sabía a quién acudir, Twilight era muy lógica para eso, fluttershy no pondría un pie fuera de su casa si le explicaba los males que había que enfrentarse si la ayudaba, applejack le parecería una locura, rarity no le gustaría mancharse las pezuñas en una aventura, rainbow dash se burlaría…

-PINKIE PIE- grito derpy al tener aquella epifanía, y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo a la pastelería

-PINKIE, ABREME, ES URGENTE- gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta con su casco

-quien?- preuguntó la señorita cake

-yo, derpy, señorita, ¿se encuentra pinkie pie?-

-claro, esta en su cuarto, si quieres puedes ir a buscarla-

-claro, gracias- asi, derpy entro a la pastelería y corrió hacia la habitación de arriba donde estaba segura que pinkie dormía

-¿pinkie estas aquí?- dijo entrando a la habitación

Encontró una habitación extremadamente rosa y a pinkie pie usando una especie de ordenador

-que haces-

-Estoy en una pagina que crearon unos extraterrestres, la otra vez pude verlos viéndonos por un artefacto que ellos llaman televisión, también hay otras personas que pueden leernos-

-¿leernos?-

-si, leernos, de echo, nos están leyendo ahora mismo, saluda a la gente derpy- dijo pinkie pie mirando hacia la nada, eso asustó un poco a derpy, sin embargo necesitaba su ayuda, pinkie pie era a veces incluso mas inteligente que twilight y eso es lo que necesitaba de pinkie pie

-eh… bueno, pinkie, nesecito tu ayuda, el doctor creo que se ah ido a otra dimencion por accidente y…-

-oh, oh, oh, otra dimensión, yo también eh hido a otra dimensión, muchas veces-

-exacto, eso es lo que quiero, siempre cuentas historias de que visitaste a otros seres que parecen monos pero no lo son, bueno creo que el doctor se fue a una dimensión como esas, pero no se a cual, ¿podrias ayudarme?-

-claro, todo sea por ayudar a una amiga-

Y asi, depry y pinkie pie, intentaran averiguar a que dimencion se fue el doctor, y mas importante, como llegar a ella, mientras derpy esta preocupada, pinkie está emocionada, no podía esperar a visitar a sus amigos los "humanos" de nuevo, ellos eran tan divertidos, y la trataban como a una diosa.

**Continuara…**

**Agradesco reviews, no se preocupen con que los chapters estén largos o no, serán mucho, es una historia larga y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, un beso negro a todos **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lunes de Chapter**

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada**

El doctor y daring do habían estado caminando ya por mucho tiempo, después de esa noche en la que durmieron abrazados se les hacia difícil mirarse a los ojos sin sentir un rubor, sin embargo no estaban para tener miedo de su acompañante, necesitaban hallar la pieza sagrada y además el doctor después de eso debía regresar en busca de la TARDIS

-¿crees que estemos cerca?- pregunto el doctor detrás de daring

-no debemos estar lejos, me dijeron que era en el centro de las amazonas, eso significa que solo debemos dirigirnos hacia el norte, ya que si mis cálculos no nos fallan del aeropuerto al centro de las amazonas es derecho al norte- respondió

-buena deducción, entonces supongo que debemos estar cerca, por lo que pude ver en el avión la selva no es tan grande como pensaba-

-oh doctor, la selva es muy grande, solamente vimos una parte de la selva, pero si, estamos cerca, estoy segura-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-mi brújula empezó a dar vueltas como loca-

Y de echo, su brujula empezaba a dar vueltas, era como si la magnetidad del mundo estuviera en un solo punto

-¿esto es lo que pasa en el centro de las amazonas?-

-no que yo sepa. Nunca eh estado en las amazonas, sin embargo no me sorprendería que una pieza sagrada capas de terminar con la guerra cause estos efectos-

-tienes razon-

El doctor y daring do continuaron caminando, pero más apresurados, la sola idea de estar cerca de la pieza los emocionaba, pero antes de que pudieran recorer 20 metros... UNA FURGONETA LLENA DE CAZADORES LOS ATACABA, los cazadores querían dispararles por las ventanas, sin embargo eran algo pequeñas y fallaban los tiros

Daring do y el doctor rápidamente salieron corriendo hacia el norte, aventurandoce de nuevo en el bosque, pero la furgoneta los siguió, ambos ponis se fueron por un camino a lado de un precipicio de arena, ambos corrian intentando huír de la furgoneta que los seguía con dos motosiclistas a lado de ella y una camioneta con la parte trasera descubierta pero esta era muy rápida y los alcanzó, 2 ponis enmascarados salieron de la camioneta y tomaron al doctor

-DOCTOR- la furgoneta arrebazó a daring pero ella se sujetó de un motosiclista y lo tiró por el precipicio, ahora daring perseguía a la camioneta con la motosicleta

Mientras dentro de la furgoneta

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTA LA PIEZA?!- gritaba uno de los enmascarados

-¿crees que te lo dire?-

Golpe en la cara

-MISMA PREGUNTA-

-prefiero morir a que caiga en manos equivo…-

Golpe en la cara

-MISMA PREGUNT…-

La puerta de lado de la furgoneta se abrió dejando entrar a daring do que resivio a 2 ponis enmascarados con una patada voladora dejándolos inconcientes

-Quien demonios eres t… AAAAAAAA-

No pudo terminar la frase porque el doctor lo había empujado fuera de la furgoneta impulsandoce hacia delante

-wow doc, no pensé que tendría esos caprichos-

-solo sacame de aqui- respondió el doctor cansado

-en seguida, solo hay que inmovilizar al conductor y al de la motocicleta-

Daring do entro por el lado derecho de la ventana del copiloto y pateo al conductor el cual salió volando desde el camión al motociclista el cual se cayó de la moto, ambos quedaron inconcientes.

-wow, eso fue rapido- dijo el doctor

-no es que no me pase usualmente-

-no dudo que te pase esto casi todos los días, mejor seguimos, debemos estar cerca, o si no no me hubieran intentado secuestrar-

-tienes razón, vamos-

**Mientras tanto en el Mundo Real**

-vamos derpy, mi pinkie sentido me dice que asi encontraremos al doctor- decía pinkie pie subiendo a un globo aeroestatico –podremos pensar en donde podría estar el doctor desde arriba, es lo que siempre digo-

-bueno vamos- respondió derpy subiendo al globo

Ya una vez en el aire.

-bien, ahora, dime exactamente lo que pasó- dijo pinkie

-bueno, yo llegue a la TARDIS, es la maquina del tiempo del doctor, el estaba leyendo una historia, cuando terminó me pidió que la pusiera por ahí, y Sali de la maquina, eso es todo-

-mmm. ¿de que era el libro?- preguntó pinkie

-era el nuevo de Daring do- respondió derpy -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿Dónde pusiste el libro?-

-arriba de la… OH DIOS MIO, EL DOCTOR DE SEGURO ACTIVO LA TARDIS CON EL LIBRO ARRIBA, AHORA ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE ATRAPADO DENTRO DE ESTE-

-¿el doctor esta atrapado en el libro?- preuntó pinkie confundida

-SI, debemos ayudarlo-

-esta bien, tienes razón, primero tenemos que ir con Twilight, ella sabrá como traerlo de vuelta, Vamos!-

**Continuara…**

**Agradesco los reviews, ¿se creeran que ya llegamos a 20, Eso es genial, Vamos por los 50 que les parece?**

**Un beso negro a todos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada**

El doctor y daring estaba seguros de que estaban mas cerca de la pieza sagrada, podían sentirlo, además de que los malditos cazadores los han estado acosando todo el dia, en ese caso sabían que estaban cerca

-estamos cerca- dijo daring caminando –Puedo sentirlo-

El doctor no entendió bien eso, sin embargo sabía a que se refería, de alguna forma el también podía sentirlo, el doctor se empezaba a preocupar sobre la pieza sagrada, el tenia una idea de su poder, sin embargo no sabia hasta donde podía llegar, eso de que podía acabar con la guerra no lo dudaba, solo esperaba que Daring no cayera en tentación de quedársela, aunque también esperaba no caer el en tentación

-¿en que piensa doctor?- pregunto daring deteniéndose un segundo –podemos parar si lo desea-

-no… no es eso daring, solo estoy preocupado- confesó el doctor

-¿preocupado?, de que?- preguntó daring confundida

-de la pieza, tenemos una idea de su poder, sin embargo no sabemos realmente como es su poder, ¿Qué tal si nos pone a prueba?-

-si lo hace… seguro la pasaremos doctor- respondió daring dándole una sonrisa

-no lo dudo daring- dijo el doctor, poniendo fin a la conversación y siguiendo caminando

**Mundo real**

Derpy y Pinkie pie se dirigieron a la casa de Twilight, tenían que averiguar como traer al doctor de vuelta, y eso solo twilight lo podría lograr, después de todo, pinkie sabia que ella había podido viajar en el tiempo, al menos por algunos minutos, si ella era capas de eso, seria capas de dirigirse a otra dimensión para poder ayudar a alguien de ahí… ¿cierto?

-TWILIGHT- grito pinkie golpeando la puerta con su casco

En algunos segundos la puerta se abrió

-hola pinkie pie, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto twilight

-Twilight, podemos pasar- preguntó derpy

-claro, estaba ordenando los libros, lamento el desorden, pero pase, pónganse comodas-

-gracias-

Acto seguido las dos ponis entraron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en la sala de estár

-que se les ofrece?- pregunto twilight

-Twilight, ah ocurrido algo, el doctor, se perdió en otra dimencion, creemos que dentro de un libro, porfavor twilight, estoy segura que tienes un hechizo para ver en otras dimensiones, debes ayudarnos- decía derpy con los ojos llorosos

-bueno, creo que tengo uno, sin embargo nunca lo he usado, además parece muy dificil-

-tienes que intentarlo-

-bueno, lo intentaré, pero para la seguridad de todos nesecito algo de tiempo para estudiarlo, mejor prevenir que lamentar-

-esta bien twilight, podemos esperar un poco, además no creo que le pase nada al doctor, por las historias que me has contado derpy, me parece que sabe cuidarse solo-

-supongo que tienes razón, solo… date prisa twilight si?- dijo derpy preocupada

-lo intentaré derpy- dijo twilight sacando un libro con el hechizo y repasándolo una y otra vez

-volveremos mañana twilight, no te esfuerces demasiado- dijo pinkie

-eso haré. Hasta luego-

-adios- dijo derpy saliendo de la casa de twilight

**Mundo de Daring**

-oh no… ¿oyes eso?- preguntó daring al doctor, ella había oído sonidos de tambores

-si, parecen tambores, no creeras que nos siguen unos caníbales cierto?- preguntó el doctor

-no…, se exactamente quien nos sigue- dijo daring

-¿quien?-

-Ahuitzotl-

-¿que?-

-ese monstruo que casi nos mata la primera vez que viniste, esa cosa me quiere muerta, aparte de eso de seguro quiere la pieza, siempre se las arregla para quitarme los tesoros que encuentro- explió daring

-entiendo, entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa-

-si, ¡Mira, una montaña, estoy segura de que en la cima está la piramide!- gritó daring con entuciasmo

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-siempre es así-

-algo me dice que haces estas cosas a menudo- dijo el doctor

-de echo, si, hago este tipo de cosas casi todas las semanas- dijo daring do}

El doctor y daring empezaron a escalar la montaña, estaba empezando a hacer frio mientras avanzaban, era lógico, mientras más alto estas menor es la temperatura

-maldición, esta empezando a hacer frio- se quejo daring

-si, es lógico, mientras mas alto estemos, menos será la temperatura-

-mira, está empezando a nevar- dijo daring, y definitivamente estaba nevando, eso dificultaría mucho su búsqueda

-mejor será que nos demos prisa, antes que haya una manta de nieve cubriéndonos- dijo el doctor apresurando el paso

-tienes razón- respondió daring siguiéndolo

Mientras ellos avanzaban muchas camionetas de cazadores se estacionaban debajo de la montaña, los cazadores les habían seguido el rastro, no les disparaban solamente porque ellos los guiarían hacia la pieza sagrada.

-señor, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó un cazador al capitán

-vamos a seguirlos, dígales a sus hombres que se preparen para escalar en la nieve- respondió el capitán

-Si señor-

Asi, los hombres empezaron a escalar la montaña, cuidando que Daring y su acompañante no se dieran cuenta de que los seguían.

-Rápido, la nieve está muy alta no queremos provocar una… AVALANCHA!- grito un cazador

Todos los cazadores empezaron a correr cuesta abajo por sus vidas, por suerte un grupo, que estaba alejado de ellos, no recibió el impacto de la avalancha.

-Rápido, debemos darnos prisa- dijo el capitán a los pocos hombres que le quedaban.

Debajo de la montaña

Un gran grupo de indígenas semidesnudos liderados por una bestia con Raza irreconocible, Ahuitzotl, lideraba a muchos indígenas, los indígenas se habían estado asustando por los automóviles y armas de fuego de los cazadores, además, Ahuitzlotl les había contado sobre la pieza sagrada, ahora tenia asegurado que le ayudarían, y cuando no los necesite, los destruiría a todos a todos

Y asi, todos, daring do y el doctor, los cazadores, Ahuitzotl y los nativos escalaron la montaña nevada, su viaje estaba a punto de acabar, estaban cada vez mas cerca de la pieza sagrada, y su poder los atraía hacia ella.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno chicos, espero que les esté gustando mi historia, ojalá que la pareja de Daring do y el doctor sirva de inspiración para algún fic sobre esta pareja que yo con gusto leeré y comentaré, por mientras, me conformo con que ustedes comenten mi historia, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Un beso negro a todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos, solo quería tomar un tiempo de esta historia para agradecer a todos los que la han leído, al parecer les ha gustado la idea, lamentablemente este tipo de historias faltan, ahora en Fanfiction de ponis en español son solo personas que se quieren meter a la historia, sin ofender, no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero le quita un poco de originalidad a la historia, hagan historias con personajes ya sean secundarios o principales, no importa, solo hagan historias originales o con buena historia e ideas, escritores como ustedes hacen falta en fanfiction.**_

_**Lamento si esto está quitando tiempo de lectura, solo por eso haré que la historia sea el doble de larga, muchas gracias, espero sus comentarios.**_

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada**

El doctor y daring porfin habían logrado escalar hasta la cima de la montaña de nieve, una extraña avalancha los había atrasado un poco sin embargo lograron salir de ella sin muchas complicaciones, ahora, se encontraban en la cima, por fin podían entrar a la cueva, ellos sabían que la cueva había estado habitada por algunos nativos en la antigüedad, y el echo de que la pieza sagrada esté allí significaba que de seguro habían puesto muchas trampas y acertijos complicados, pero estaban dispuestos a pasarlo todo para que la estatua no caiga en manos o pezuñas equivocadas.

-vamos doctor, tenemos que entrar- a pesar de que estaba nevando, la cueva se sentía muy caliente, la temperatura dentro de la cueva a diferencia de afuera estaba a unos 20 grados.

-si, yo te sigo- dijo el doctor empezando a seguir a daring dentro de la cueva

Así entraron a la cueva, a lo desconocido, tenían que encontrar la pieza antes de que otro lo haga, esa pieza debería estar o en un museo o con el ejercito, en algún lugar donde los malos no la pudieran tomar.

**En el mundo real**

Derpy y pinkie pie habían vuelto a la biblioteca de Twilight, ellas sabían que twilight habría estado estudiando el hechizo con todo su empeño, además, seguro que lo lograría, pinkie pie había visto como había ido al pasado, al menos por un tiempo, PERO LO HABIA ECHO, y si alguien podía ayudarlas era ella.

-¿Twilight?, podemos pasar?- preguntó pinkie tocando la puerta

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió

-Claro, vengan pasen, eh pasado y repasado el hechizo mil veces, creo que ya lo puedo hacer a la perfeccion- dijo Twilight haciéndolas pasar –pero antes que nada, quiero preguntarles algo-

Derpy y pinkie la miraron confusas

-¿en serio quieren hacer esto?, es muy peligroso, aun si se realiza correctamente- dijo twilight intentando persuadir a sus amigas de no hacerlo

-estamos seguras- dijo derpy –debemos ayudar al doctor, podemos ser su única salida, debemos hacerlo-

-si, debemos salvar al doctor twilight- afirmo pinkie pie

-bueno, si asi lo desean- dijo twilight preparándose para lanzar el hechizo, tenia mil preguntas que hacer, pero decidió que no era conveniente, ella había aprendido a confiar en sus amigas, en especial de pinkie pie.

-¡BIEN, VOY A DISPARAR!, PREPARENCE!- después, disparó el Rayo haciendo que pinkie pie se desaparezcan en en aire –LAS REGRESARÉ EN UN PAR DE HORAS, NO SE TARDEN- explicó twilight y se esfumaron.

-espero que no les pase nada- dijo Spike sentándose a su lado

-yo tambien-

**Entre dimensiones **

-PINKIE, DONDE ESTAMOS!- Gritó derpy ya que en ese lugar había mucho ruido

-no lo sé, este lugar es muy extraño-

Ese lugar era como el espacio exterior solo que todo azul, todo era azul y habían muchos cuadros reflejando muchas realidades, habían muchas, había una ciudad, un decierto, una selva…

-ALLÍ, DEBEMOS IR ALLÍ- dijo derpy señalando el cuadro de una selva

-¿Cómo sabes que es allí?- preguntó pinkie a derpy

-mira en esa selva, está la TARDIS- explicó derpy

-¿la que?-

-La maquina del tiempo del doctor, allí debe estár debemos ir hacia hayá-

-¡OkiDokiLoki!- dijo pinkie para empezar a nadar en esa subRealidad.

Cuando ambas ponis porfin llegaron al cuadro que proyectaba una selva entraron a él.

**En la realidad del libro**

Ambas ponis habían entrado a esa realidad, y tan rápido como entraron en la selva, el cuadro por donde entraron se cerró, no se asustaron porque sabían que twilight las sacaría en un par de horas, asi que decidieron darse prisa.

-allí, allí está la TARDIS, necesitamos entrar a ella y localizar al doctor por medio de su monitor-

-¿como entraras?- preguntó pinkie

-solo espero que no haya cerrado la puerta, necesitaría una llave, y solo el la tiene- explicó derpy

-ojala no la haya cerrado, o tal vez todavía no sale de la TARDIS- dijo pinkie esperanzada

-tal vez, veamos- dijo adelantándose y abriendo la TARDIS

-QUE SUERTE, no la cerro- dijo entrando a la TARDIS

-debemos localizar al doctor- dijo derpy intentando localizar la ubicación exacta del doctor, ella no sabia usar muy bien la TARDIS, pero había aprendido un par de cosas del doctor.

**En la montaña nevada**

Los cazadores y Ahuitzotl por fin habían entrado a la cueva, todos siguiendo a Daring do y su "Extraño acompañante", los nativos querían más que nada proteger la pieza sagrada, sus antepasados lo querrían así, pero desconocían las intenciones de Ahuitzotl.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar rápido a la pieza, mientras mas pronto acabemos, mas pronto la pieza será suya- incitaba Ahuitzotl a los nativos, cuando tenga la pieza sagrada los traicionaría, pero hasta ahora, los necesitaba.

**Con daring y el doctor**

-Debemos darnos prisa, aun no hemos tocado ninguna trampa por alivio, pero no falta mucho para que alguna se haga presente- dijo daring al doctor, el doctor asintió, se seguía preguntando que tipo de poder tenia esa pieza sagrada, y si valía la pena tomarla de ese lugar, pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos…

-eh… daring… tienes… eh…- intentaba decir el doctor

-¿que?- pregunto daring volteando a ver al doctor

-eh… una… serpiente-

-AAAAH- Gritó daring do –¡QUITAMELA!- ella en general era muy valiente, sin embargo si se trataba de serpientes, prácticamente era como una niña con una rata en la cocina.

-ya, solo déjame quitártela, no te preocupes, no es venenosa, pero si es peligrosa- dijo el doctor tomando a la serpiente y poniéndola en un lado del suelo, la serpiente inmediatamente se fue de allí.

-Gracias gracias- agradeció daring abrazándolo –lo siento, pero desde pequeña me dan miedo-

-si, creo que lo entiendo-

-gracias…- de inmediato le dio un beso en la mejilla, no sabia porque lo había echo, sin embargo, el doctor le agradaba mucho, aunque no sabia su nombre o lugar de providencia

-eh… de nada- dijo el doctor poniendoce nervioso, no había sido su primer beso, aunque solo haya sido en la mejilla, pero había sido su primer beso de parte de un PONI, eso cambiaba muchas cosas, en ese momento el doctor no sabia que hacer exactamente, asi que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Eh… gracias…- acto seguido le devolvió el beso, no fue en los labios, no en la mejilla, mas bien fue en la nariz, no sabia porque lo hizo, tal vez porque le pareció poco apropiado devolver un beso en la mejilla o en los labios, asi que hizo lo mas correcto que pudo… le besó la nariz.

Daring se rió, hace mucho que no se sentía así, como una mujer normal en un enamoramiento ligero, ella sabia que estaba flechada por el doctor, no era una potra para no saberlo, sin embargo el doctor tenia algo que sus antiguos novios no. Un pasado completamente misterioso, inercio en la aventura, quería saber mas acerca de el.

-je… gracias doc-

Tenían que llegar a la pieza sagrada, su camino era mas corto, sin embargo algo no termina hasta que termina, además, ignoran que los cazadores y los nativos dirigidos por Ahuitzotl les pisaban los talones, debían hayar la pieza y salir de allí… y Rapido

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Daring do y el doctor en: la pieza sagrada**

Era de noche, hacia frio fuera de la cueva, la única luz provenía desde adentro de la cueva, unas antorchas que habían puesto los cazadores.

Todos se encontraban dentro de la cueva, uno detrás de de otro, los cazadores estaban aterrados, no solo se habían encontrado con serpientes venenosas, alacranes, tarántulas, ciempiés y mil y un bichos que en su vida habían visto, será mejor encontrar la pieza sagrada, que les paguen y largarse de allí.

**Con el doctor Y Daring**

Ambos caminaban, uno a lado del otro, se tenían que cuidar mutuamente de no pisar, agarrar o tocar alguna trampa secreta de por allí, era muy peligroso estar en una cueva antes habitada por nativos, además tenia adentro la pieza sagrada, debían tener precaución.

-Daring, ¿Dónde crees que esté la pieza?- preguntó el doctor, estaba totalmente desubicado dentro de esa cueva.

-bueno, casi todas las reliquias de las pirámides donde yo he estado, están en una cámara justo al centro de la pirámide, supongo que debemos buscarla en alguna cámara que hallemos o seguir el camino, no debemos estar lejos- explicó daring, estaba tan confundida como el doctor, sin embargo años de experiencia le eran de mucha ayuda.

"TCHSSS!" Se hoyó un sonido como un crujido

-IDIOTA- gritó el capitán de los cazadores -Ups- se reprimió

-Rayos los cazadores- dijo daring preparándose para correr

Asi, daring y el doctor empezaron a correr hacia delante, sin embargo no avanzaron mucho, porque los nativos y Ahuitzotl los sorprendieron por de frente, se habían aliado con los cazadores, Ahuitzotl sabía que era mejor estar con las personas con armas de fuego que en su contra.

-Ahuitzotl- dijo con rencor daring

-si, yo señorita daring- se burló Ahuitzotl -AMARRENLOS- ordenó a los nativos, que acto seguido lo hicieron.

-nunca te saldrás con la tuya Ahuitzotl- dijo con furia daring.

-pero si ya lo he hecho daring, JAJAJAJA- se empezó a Reir como loco.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, sin embargo pronto dos ponis grandes cargaron a daring y al doctor en sus espaldas, siguieron el camino, poco faltaba y la temperatura aumentaba, una clara señal de que estaban cerca.

Casi podían oler la pieza sagrada, pero de repente se empezó a sentir un temblor, haciendo que muchas rocas se desprendieran de su lugar y aplastaran a muchos cazadores, daring do y el doctor lograron saltar junto con el capitán y Ahuitzotl, los nativos pudieron ir hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastados por las rocas, sin embargo quedo una gran pared de Rocas que dividía a los nativos de Daring do, el doctor, el capitán y Ahuitzotl.

-Rayos, debemos seguir- dijo el capitán cargando al doctor y Ahuitzotl cargando a Daring.

Los tres ponis… y lo que sea que sea Ahuitzotl entraron a una cámara al final del túnel, allí hacia mucho calor, y el suelo era cuadrado, era como una plataforma, y justo en medio, se encontraba una palanca, abordaron la plataforma y pusieron a daring do y al doctor en el suelo, Ahuitzotl y el capitán se dirigieron a la palanca, el capitán iba a halarla pero Ahuitzotl rápidamente se lo impidió, -¿que haces?, recuerda que este lugar está lleno de trampas, mejor será que uno de ellos lo haga, ¡Liberalos!-

El capitán obedeció, no le convenía ponerse en contra de un monstruo gigante, desató a Daring do y al doctor, rápidamente les apuntó con el arma para que no intenten nada

-Bien, ¿Quién halará la palanca?- preguntó el capitán

El doctor sabia que era la caballerosidad ante todo, -bien, yo lo haré- dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a la palanca para halarla.

-tenga cuidado doctor- dijo preocupada daring

-no te preocupes, que pase lo que tenga que pasar- dijo al voltear a verla

-Si si basta de cursilerías, vamos RAPIDO!- se molestó Ahuitzotl.

El doctor se dio prisa

Cuando llegó a la palanca lo forzaron a halarla, pero cuando lo hizo, ocurrió un desprendimiento de la base que sostenía el piso y empezó a tambalearse, acto seguido cada uno se puso en cada esquina del suelo que tenia forma de cuadro, actuaba como una balanza, debían nivelarse y si alguien se movía, todos caerían.

-NADIE SE MUEVA, ESTO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA BALANZA-Gritó el doctor adviritiendo a todos, -si alguien se mueve, todos cairemos-

-Rayos, debimos haberlo sabido, eso era una trampa- dijo Ahuitzotl enojado

-si, lo era, idiota- contestó sarcásticamente Daring

-Tu…- iba a dirigirse para enfrentarse a Daring pero recordó que el suelo actuaba como una balanza y cualquier paso era una muerte segura.

De pronto, una luz justo en medio de la balanza empezó a surgir, y flotando misteriosamente salió desde arriba la pieza sagrada colocándose justo en medio del cuarto.

-¡LA PIEZA!- Gritaron el capitán y Ahuitzotl, inmediatamente fueron a correr hacia ella –NO! ESPEREN!- gritó el doctor pero era tarde, la balanza de había inclinado hacia ellos, estaban juntos, inmediata mente el doctor se fue junto a Daring y asi nivelaron la balanza de nuevo, Ahuitzotl y el capitán en un lado del cuarto y Daring y el doctor en el otro.

-no se muevan- ordenó el doctor

-tu no me das ordenes- dijo Ahuitzotl enojado y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la Pieza sagrada, pero al intentar tomarla un poder invisible lo impulsó hacia atrás haciendo que saliera volando hacia el capitán. La balanza naturalmente se inclinó hacia ellos, por la fuerza del impacto y por el peso que era mayor haciendo que se resbalaran hacia la caída, Ahuitzotl pudo sujetarse de una cuerda, pero el capitán no tuvo tanta suerte y callo hacia el precipicio.

-Rayos… daring do y tu… sujeto que no conozco, sálvenme por favor- dijo entre gemidos, estaba cansado y en una posición incomoda.

-Demonios, tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo daring, sacando su látigo, -ten sujeta esto, debes sujetarme mientras bajo por el- Explicó daring entregándole el látigo al doctor.

-entendido- dijo el doctor

Y así, daring se deslizó por el suelo, llegando a la pieza sagrada, no sabia que hacer con ella cuando llego, una parte de ella quería guardársela en la bolsa que tenia, pero temía que seria una trampa, asi que decidió mejor ir por Ahuitzotl, nadie moriría si ella podía impedirlo.

-vamos Ahuitzotl, toma mi pezuña- indicó daring a Ahuitzotl, este obedeció y empezaron a subir

Sin embargo, cuando iban a lado de la pieza sagrada, el egoísmo lo corrompió y se soltó de daring para agarrar la pieza sagrada, al momento de agarrar la pieza sagrada Ahuitzotl empezó a volar.

-Daring, rápido alejate de el- gritó el doctor halando a daring.

Ahuitzotl, ahora podía sentir el poder en sus manos, sentía que su cerebro prosesaba más información, se sentía mas fuerte, demasiado fuerte, su mente se sentía mas agil.

-bien, has tomado la pieza sagrada- una voz resonó en su cabeza -gracias por liberarme, ahora, tomaré tu cuerpo, esparciré el mal y destruiré el mundo- sigió sonando esa voz en su cabeza, le dolía, le ardía, le ardían los ojos y todas sus extremidades.

Pero antes que nada, un latigo le arrebató la pieza sagrada de sus manos, Daring do antes de tocarla con sus manos la guardó en su bolsa.

Ahuitzotl cayó por el precipicio, había caído en la locura, sabia cosas que nadie mas sabia, pero no quería saberlo, su cabeza le ardía literalmente, tanto como para anhelar la muerte… destino que consiguió.

Daring do y el doctor empezaron a buscar una salida, empezaron a ver hacia el techo, las paredes y nada, de repente, pudieron ver que en una de las paredes había una especie de plataforma, muy pequeña, pero suficientemente grande para que pueda caber un poni.

-Doctor, rápido, deme mi latigo, este lugar se derrumbará- explicó daring

El doctor rápidamente le dio su latigo, dudoso de que intentaba

-no se preocupe, mire, allí hay una plataforma, debo pararme allí para que la destrucción cese- explicó daring

-pero ¿Cómo estás segura?- preguntó el doctor

-siempre hay un patrón en cada trampa, los nativos los ponían para salir de un aprieto si uno se quedaba por error aquí- explicó –mire esa plataforma, en las demás paredes hay estatuas de ponis parados en unas plataformas, todas excepto esta, eso debe significar algo- finalizó lazando su latigo a una rama y columpiándose a la plataforma

Tan rápido como daring se colocó en la plataforma los ruidos de destrucción cesaron

-ve, ¿que le dij…- fue interrumpida con más sonidos de destrucción

-¿que hiba a decir?- preguntó el doctor hironico

-Rayos debe haber otro patrón por aquí- se les estaba acabando el tiempo

La cueva pronto los sepultaría en rocas, estarían condenados si no hacia algo.

Los minutos pasaron y aun se podían escuchar cosas derrumbandoce, sabían que no había escapatoria.

Daring do junto al doctor, esperaban lo peor, sabían que hiban a morir, era casi inevitable, Daring y el doctor no eran la clase de personas que se rendían muy fácilmente, pero no había escapatoria.

-lo lamento doctor, no puedo encontrar una simple salida de una cueva- se disculpó daring

-no daring, no digas eso, hicimos lo que pudimos, no podemos culparnos ahora- consolaba el doctor, le molestaba tener que morir así, sin embargo no podía mostrar debilidad ante daring, necesitaban toda ayuda psicológica posible.

-gracias doctor, al menos, es un honor haber muerto con usted-

-bueno, es un honor haber muerto con mi heroína favorita- bromeó el doctor

Daring do ya no lo resistió más y se abalanzó hacia los brazos del doctor, compartiendo un abrazo, tal vez podía ser la poni más marimacho de todo el mundo, sin embargo seguía siendo una hembra, y se conmovía con facilidad, era poco el tiempo que había estado con el doctor, sin embargo ese tiempo había bastado para enamorarla, sin resistirlo más, dio al doctor un beso en los labios, era suave y tierno, tenia mucho sentimiento en el, había esperado mucho por hacerlo, y eso solo aumentaba la intensidad del beso.

El doctor no se esperaba eso, no había mostrado sentimientos hacia daring más hayá de la amistad y el compañerismo mutuo, no había esperado tener una pareja que no sea humana, esperaba morir solo, sin embargo, los labios de daring no eran del todo desagradables, asi que correspondió el beso, sus lenguas de repente se encontraron y empezaron a bailar prácticamente un vals o un perreo intenso con tal de la velocidad de la situación…

De repente, se hoyó una explocion, no de fuego, mas bien de piedra, como un moton de piedras explotando, o mas bien como si una demoledora demoliera una pared.

Ambos ponis miraron hacia donde provenía el estruendoso ruido, para ser exactos miraron hacia el techo y notaron que una extraña maquina había echo un hoyo en el techo, parecía una Caja gigante color azul de metal.

-¡TARDIS!- exclamó el doctor feliz –¿Cómo demonios es que te estas moviendo?- le preguntó el doctor al objeto inanimado.

-¿Sola?, no sabes los problemas en los que nos metimos por encontrarte- salió derpy molesta de la TARDIS.

-Rapido, suban, Twilight nos recogerá en media hora, RAPIDO- dijo pinkie

-¿Asistente? Quien es esta poni rosada y porque esta usando mi TARDIS?- preguntó el doctor desconcertado

-me está ayudando a rescatarlo, ahora suba- dijo derpy

Acto seguido se subieron a la maquina del tiempo la cual los sacó de la cueva hacia la selva.

La TARDIS aterrizó en el suelo de la selva, ahuyentando a los nativos que estaban por los alrededores

-¿ella es…? ¡DARING DO!- gritó pinkie pie emocionada, ella era tan fan de daring do como rainbow dash –PORFAVOR DEME SU AUTOGRAFO, TAMBIEN DEME UNO EN NOMBRE DE RAINBOW DASH, ESTARÁ TAN EMOCIONADA…-

-Bueno bueno, esta bien- dijo daring intentando calmarla

-soy una gran fan, espera a que te muestre a Rainbow dash y…-

-ella no puede venir- dijo derpy

-¡QUE!- gritó pinkie

-ella no puede ir, haría grietas en el tiempo y el espacio y todos moriríamos, ¿no es asi doctor?- preguntó derpy

El doctor suspiró, sabia que tenia razón, no podía venir al mundo real, era demasiado peligroso y arriesgado, no podían arriesgarse a dañar el flujo del tiempo.

-Daring, sal un momento con migo- pidió el doctor

Daring do pronto obedeció al doctor, ambos salieron de la maquina, un tono monótono hundía el ambiente, sabían lo que se avecinaba, "una muy dramática despedida"

-Emm, daring, fue un honor para mi, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a dañar aun más la línea temporal de el tiempo y el espacio- el doctor intentó explicar rápidamente para no hacerlo tan difícil, cosa que no dio tan buen resultado.

-doctor, entiendo perfectamente, no podemos estár juntos- dijo daring

-exacto, quisiera que sea de otra manera, sin embargo, no podemos- el doctor no sabia despedirse, generalmente desaparecía sin despedirse, sin embargo sintió que no sería justo, después de todo, de todas las personas del mundo, daring do se había vuelto en pocos días de las ponis mas importantes para el doctor.

-bueno, supongo que es un adios- dijo daring

-bueno, si-

-Adios doctor…-

-Adios… daring-

Ambos se dieron un ultimo abrazo, su segundo abrazo desde que se conocían sin embargo era el mejor para los dos, daring do sentía que ese era el ultimo abrazo que importaba en su vida, el doctor sabia que ese era el ultimo abrazo que importaría en su vida…

Ambos se dieron un beso, a diferencia de el de la cueva, este fue apasionado, como queriéndose comer el uno al otro, era un segundo y ultimo beso, querían demostrarse lo que significaban para cada uno…

-bueno, Adios- dijo el doctor para entrar a la TARDIS

-Adios doctor-

Dentro de la TARDIS el doctor la activó para regresar a su propia época, necesitaban hacerlo rápido para que no haya mas daños

Fuera, daring miraba la TARDIS mientras estaba brillaba y hacia sonidos palpitantes para por fin desaparecer de allí.

_**LINEA DE TIEMPO ALTERADA**_

**En el mundo Real…**

La TARDIS había llegado a un sótano oscuro dentro de la casa del doctor

Los ponis salieron de la TARDIS

-Bien, fue un placer, me tengo que ir, nos vemos doctor, adiós Derpy- dijo pinkie marchándose.

-Adios pinkie, vamos doctor, necesita descansar- dijo derpy guiando al doctor a su cuarto.

-Si, si, gracias derpy, nos salvaste la vida-

-no hay porque dr, solo no lo vuelva a hacer- y acto seguido le dio un abrazo al doctor, el doctor no se había dado cuenta que su asistente también lo había extrañado, no había pensado mucho en eso, le devolvió el abrazo.

Todo volvía a estar en la normalidad en Ponyville, sin embargo se sentía algo en el ambiente, la monotonía no había abandonado Ponyville, el doctor extrañaba a Daring, y en algún universo desconocido, Daring do también lo extrañaba a el.

Eran dos enamorados en distintos universos… eso no se ve muy a menudo.

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero Reviews, confío que al que le gustó la historia haga su propia historia de Daring do y el doctor, hagan que esta pareja creesca.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
